Can't Fix What Isn't Broken
by ClumsyInLove3-13
Summary: Bella Swan is trying to prove she isn't a freak. She has a secret that a certain family is going to find about and when they do it may just change everything thay thought they knew. BxE Cullen's Vamps


**Ok So this is my first full length story Please Review and leave your support it will be much appreciated!!! Also: I own NOTHING, except the plot my crazy brain came up with the plot!**

Chapter 1

I sat in the living room and sighed as I read To Kill A Mockingbird again. When you could live forever you had to do what you could do to pass the time. Soon though there would be some excitement in the house, Carlisle is taking a break as a Doctor so he could be a physiologist instead. Apparently there's a girl in this small Forks town who is extreamly messed up and Carlisle wants to help her. She has a problem being touched, if she is she goes into seizure like episodes, her father thinks she's faking and wants Carlisle to help her. He agreed so this Swan chick was going to be moving in, I just hope were all strong enough to resist the blood. Alice thinks we are and if she thinks we are then I'll trust her.

"So whensthe freak getting here" Emmett yelled while bounding down the stares ready to meet this human.

"Emmett Cullen don't call Bella a freak" Emmett rolled his eyes but pouted. I raised my eyebrows and gave my favorite sister a questioning glance.

"Bella?" I asked her and she nodded her pixie like head.

"Of course, her name is Isabella but she likes Bella better, it's less formal. She's not like most human in more then one way too" Carlisle came down stairs as we heard a car crunching the gravel in our driveway.

"Please Bells I know you don't like pshycriatrists but Bella your sick" I heard this humans father say to her. I could see her in his mind. This human was nothing special chestnut hair chocolate brown eyes, she had on a over sized brown sweater and simple jeans just pouting.

"I'm not a freak dad" She mumbled looking down you could tell in her body signals she didn't believe that.

"I'm not saying you are, listen I know what happened in Phoenix was hard for you but you need to stop acting out for attention" The man said as he parked and the Swan girl gasped at him and opened the door and slammed it shut as she went around back and grabbed her bags out. She then turned to the Chief and dropped her bags and gave him a fierce look that actually scared him.

"If I only did what I do for attention don't you think I would do something else like drugs, beer or I don't know maybe cut myself. I know the real reason you want me here Charlie...your ashamed of me" she said and grabbed her bags and started walking to our front door. Charlie Swan didn't want to think about it but for a moment it passed Thur his head none the less, he was ashamed, but not of his daughter never but of himself and how he couldn't help her. I pulled myself from his thoughts as a knocked echoed Thur the house. Esme and Alice were the closest one there and opened the door.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan" The girl said without sticking her hand out to shake. Carlisle came down just as Charlie walked over.

"But I prefer Bella" She finished. Carlisle offered his hand to her and she looked to her father, unsure. He nodded his head giving her support. Bella sighed and took his hand. Then everything happened at once, Bella eyes grew large as the glazed over she collapsed to the ground onto her knees. Her other hand went to the one that was attached to Carlisle's, like she was trying to detach them but couldn't Carlisle looked alarmed.

_Edward I quite literally can't let go of her hand it's like a magnet if I try to remove it her hand will just follow me, this is something different she's not faking._ This was odd never before had we meet a human like this.

"I'm so sorry it'll only last 30 seconds" wrong 30 seconds passed awhile ago.

"Bella snap outta it" Charlie hissed to his daughter, finally she was able to take her hand away. She looked up to Carlisle with tears in her eyes and said something that if we were not all vampires we would have never heard.

"Please help me Carlisle" She whispered and passed out on our floor. I went to pick her up but her scent hit me as did Alice's quick and low voice.

"No one touch her, if anyone touches her besides Carlisle it'll be ten times worse and she might go into a coma over the stress on her mind" Everyone gasped and remanded where they were as Carlisle bent over to pick up her unconscious form. I held my breath so her scent wouldn't get to me.

_Edward go out hunting your eyes are pitch black_ Alice told me and I nodded.

"I'm going for a run Esme be back soon" Esme smiled and nodded, I only told Esme about me "going for a run" for our human facade, we were going to need it now more then ever. When I got back from hunting Charlie was just leaving and Carlisle was walking him out the door.

"Mr. Swan your daughter is going to be just fine" He said and Charlie nodded walking to his police cruiser, without even a second glance he drove away.

"Family meeting" Carlisle said and everyone ran to the family room each sitting with there respective partner, I was leaning against a wall.

"Alice I know you know what's goin on so tell us, what's Bella's power" I suddenly smelt something mouthwatering by the entrance close to where I was.

"I know Alice has already seen my explanation but I think it would be better to hear it from my mouth" A smooth as Bells voice sounded. Carlisle looked up and and gasped.

"Bella you should be resting" He said and stood up. Bella raised her hand and sat on the couch and sighed while closing her eyes.

"How did you know about Alice's power" I asked Bella she smirked and lulled her head towards me.

"I know everything about every single one of you now. Edward Anthony Mason- born 1901 according to the records died 1918, because of the Spanish influenza, also the mind reader of the family. Esme Platt tried to kill herself from jumping off a cliff after her...incident, mate to Carlisle Cullen who was changed a very long time ago, Rosalie Lillian Hale belonging to a wealthy family who's only crime was being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Emmett McCarthy lovable big teddy bear, but also not afraid to defend is family from anything. Mary Alice Brandon, not much is known about you, your a psychic and has a special place for each member of her family. The Jasper Whitlock or well major Whitlock who's only really here for Alice, he would follow her to the ends of the Earth" She said as everyone stared at her mouth agape.

"How do know this" Esme asked while handing her a drink of water. She took a sip and whispered a small thank you.

" I know all of your stories but I think you should hear mine from the start. It was only three months ago when I lived with my mom in Phoenix, I went to the beach with her and my little sister she's only two, Sophi's her name, well she went swimming and as her older sister it's my responsibility to watch her, the even though it was low tide and there were gully's spread out every where there was still a current and she got swept out to sea. I followed her in and had to wait until it finally stopped. We were a few miles from the beach when I knew it was ok to start swimming when we close enough a lifeguard who watch the whole thing was waiting to take her. When I was about up to the beach I passed out from exhaustion, keeping a two year old calm and swimming several miles to land is very tiring. My heart stopped beating andas strange as it sounds my life flashed before my eyes. As it was happening they electrocuted my heart to get it to get working again. Ever since then when ever I touch someone I see _everything_ even if they try to hide something I _still _know, around me no ones secret is safe because I can promise you that if I ever have skin to skin contact with someone I will know everything, your hopes, dreams even everything your ashamed of."

She looked down and played with her hands as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. A tear landed on her finger and she lifted her hand up and blew off her finger.

"That's why I moved to Forks. When I touched my mom I saw everything it only lasted a few seconds, I have a theory of why it was longer with Carlisle and more painful. Anyway my mom was mad at me she never showed it but the resentment she held for me in her thoughts shook my very core. My little sister will forever have to live on life support, because I passed out and took her with me, the lack of oxygen to her brain was worse on her body then it was on mine, because of this she will never have a full life, and it's...all...my...fault." she said and sounded so broken.

"Bella I know it might be hard for you but I want you to touch me so I can finally touch you" Alice said and held her hand out to her.

"There's this thing though every time you get new information I'll have to continually touch you it won't be so hard for me after the first time" Alice nodded, Bella sighed and touched Alice...


End file.
